


Blood Loss

by bananarepablic



Series: trees have voices walls have eyes [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Hybrids, Pain, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarepablic/pseuds/bananarepablic
Summary: Quakitys (painful) hybrid coming of ageThis is part of the 'Trees have voices walls have eyes' universe but can be read as a standalone. (There are references to the main story though)TW: Blood and injury, crying
Series: trees have voices walls have eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022788
Comments: 47
Kudos: 109





	1. Making matters worse

Quakity was trying to keep everyone from spontaneously combusting from stress. Telling everyone that Tommy was a big man or making bad jokes most of the time.

It was working, a bit, but even he knew he couldn’t keep it up. For probably different reasons than the others, though.

He had gotten really sick. It was miserable, he was aching and his back was stiff, he couldn’t breathe through his nose and he might have gotten lice, his head was so itchy.

At first he thought nothing of it, he was really sick, and might have lice, so what? He would make sure not to spread it and be fine in like a week and that would be the end of it. Well that's what he had thought and hoped would happen, but then he got really bad and all dreams of recovering in a couple days were just that, dreams. He couldn’t move his back without crying out in pain. He couldn’t make complicated thoughts because when he tried his headache tried to kill him, his friends were freaking out and worse of all his head was still itching.

Right before he was stuck in bed rest (Eret's orders), Fundy and Wilbur moved out of his apartment and into Fundy’s guest room so that they could help more. It was a painful process. Lots of crying and an embarrassing amount of pleads before he passed out.

Fundy's parents were amazing. They were the ones that made him take a break from school and were the ones to basically keep him alive.

When he wasn’t physically able to get out of bed Fundy’s mother gave him a more thorough check up.

“Quakity we’re gonna look at your back is that okay?” Sally ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, scratching lightly in the way he expressed relieved the itchiness.

“Ya- yes that’s fine, make sure to fix it while you’re here.” he let out a low chuckle that turned into a whimper when he was jostled.

He heard a gasp, “Can I touch you?”

He could only weakly nod.

Hands traced the sides of his back.

“Quakity, this is very important, do you know where your parents are from.”

“Uh- they- I don’t know my parents.” Sally sighed.

“How old are you?”

“I’m uh fifteen.” she applied more pressure to the ridge and he felt the pressure he now lived with dissipate significantly, he sighed, “That helps.” He sank into the bed, trying to ignore how sweat soaked it was.

“It's a miracle you’re still coherent, but I doubt you will be for long.” she mumbled seemingly to herself.

“Uh, Sally? You’re kinda scaring me.” he laughed nervously.

“Oh I’m sorry dear this is gonna be painful.” she lifted her hands and he didn’t even get to scream before he passed out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up the next time he wasn’t lying alone on his bed, he was snuggled up to someone's side. He was pretty peaceful before the pain registered. He felt himself tense and his breath hitched.

“Big Q, you gotta relax. It's better if you ignore it.” 

It felt like his back was glued to a red hot metal bed. It was burning the skin off and keeping his back straight and stiff.

“Oh god fucking dammit I’m dying.” He whimpered.

“You’re not dying, you’re gonna be fine. It’s almost over.” He still couldn’t recognise the voice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was jostled out of restless sleep. He felt numb and slow, there were panicked shouts and he was being carried bridal style. He was wet, he must’ve sweat more though it felt much thicker than that.

“Quakity can you hear me?” he was set down on his stomach onto a cold hard surface.

He tried to tell them he was having a good sleep but couldn’t find any words. A hand gripped his. He opened his eyes slightly, he saw a couple people bustling around and he seemed to be in a bathtub. He slowly recognised that Fundy was holding his hand.

“Funy..?” Fundy's face lit up and he realised Fundy was crying, “Why you sad..?” 

“It’s nothing, you can go back to sleep.” He groaned.

There was a terrible wet popping sound, he shrieked. It hurt.

“Quakity look at me.” it sounded like an order, he looked up Wilbur was sitting beside Fundy.

“Are we havin a party?” He said. He didn’t understand, why was everyone here? He couldn't tell jokes. He just hurt and ached and it was loud and he was sleepy.

“Yup a big party an you almost slept through it.” Wilbur was also crying, why was everyone so sad?

Another louder popping sound accompanied by tearing and even more pain. Something wet was running down him. A particularly painful jolt snapped him into a somewhat coherent state of mind. It just brought more pain.

“Oh my god, what is happening? What the f-fuck wrong with me?” With a hiccup he was sobbing, “Make it stop please! It hurts. Oh god, shit-” The pressure in his back was suddenly gone. It was replaced by pain and loud screams.

“I’m so sorry big Q I can’t help you, so sorry. You have to get through it. You’re almost done!” He closed his eyes tempted to give in to the sluggish darkness that seemed to beckon him. “Talk to us Quakity, please.” He opened his eyes and blinked blankly. Fundy looked like he was gonna break down. His eyes were wide and filled with tears and worry.

It felt like something was escaping his back, catching on his skin and making it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

“Shit, shit, shit. Please kill me god.” he was being loud but it was the only thing he had energy for. Plus how could he care when he was quite literally splitting apart.

“We have to help them out or he will bleed to death.” He closed his eyes and pushed his available palm into his temple hoping this pain would distract him from the rest of it, but someone retched his hands away and shoved a thick piece of cloth into his open mouth.

“This is gonna hurt.”

And it did, for a moment before he welcomed darkness into his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up slowly. He wanted to ignore the aches and soreness that seemed to run through every muscle in his upper body.

He curled into himself wrapping all available appendages around himself for warmth. He sighed in content when his wings stretched and stopped hurting as much.

He lied there for who knows how long before deciding he was hungry enough to get up.

He sat up and stretched one of those long and nice stretches you do in the morning that make everything feel better. He let out a satisfied sound.

His first problem arose when he tried to stand up and found his sense of balance went on a vacation and fell back onto his bed sending jolts of unbearable pain up his back. 

His second problem was that when he tried to get up a second time (this time leaning on the wall for support) the door opened and startled him enough to fall back again, this time onto a cold hard floor which was much less forgiving to his aching muscles.

“Oh my lord I’m so sorry are you okay?” he sat up and let a babbling Fundy help him up.

“I’m fine, just sore, and my balance doesn’t exist anymore. Mind helping me get food?” He winced at the unusual hoarseness to his voice, and threw his arm around Fundy’s shoulders.

“Uh.. Ya! Sure, let's go.” They started down the long hallway.

“You haven’t noticed, I don't think at least. I didn’t either, it felt so natural.” He looked at the hybrid beside him in confusion.

“What the fuck you talking ‘bout man?” Fundy just grinned at him with a glint in his eyes that meant nothing good. 

Loud talking became clearer as they approached the common space.

“You have no idea how happy I am to have someone like me.”


	2. Let me ignore my problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quak :D

“You have no idea how happy I am to have someone like me.” 

He blinked in confusion, “A ginger?” 

Fundy turned red and punched his arm, “No dumb-ass not a ginger, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

He grimaced at the slight pain sent up his arm, “Fundy! I’m sore, you could’ve killed me!” he exaggerated and draped himself over the annoyed man.

They continued to mindlessly bicker in the middle of the hallway before Fundy got fed up and tugged him to the door, he went to open it but Fundy stopped him from opening it, “Fundy?”

“I’m going in first, wait for me.” Fundy helped him lean against the hallway and then left him alone in the corridor.

After a few seconds the loud chattering stopped and turned into indistinguishable whispers. He huffed, the whole situation was weird. He was sore and aching for seemingly no reason, his memory was too fuzzy to be normal and he couldn’t balance for shit.

He rolled his shoulders trying to dissipate the increasing tiredness of the muscles, he must have been run over with a car if he was in such a bad state maybe that was why he couldn’t remember anything after catching a cold and staying home for a few days, he probably fell into a coma or some cliche shit.

He sighed and re positioned himself so his shoulder was pressing up on the cold wall. 

He stood there for a while just resting and thinking before he got bored.

He tried to push off the wall but found that he had very little strength and opted to just keep leaning on it despite how uncomfortable it was getting.

“Fundy if you don't hurry up I’m going to go back to bed!” He yelled as loud as he could. (Which wasn’t very loud with his hoarse and aching voice)

“Quakity you can barely stand, yet alone walk! I’ll be out in two seconds.” Fundy yelled back to him.

True to his word Fundy came through the door not long after. Fundy’s eyes widened when he saw him, probably because he was putting all of his weight on the wall and was falling asleep on his feet, plus if he looked as bad as he felt he would be surprised if Fundy could even look at him at this point.

“Sorry for keeping you.” Fundy helped him through the door and to the common space where the entirety of L’manberg was sitting.

“What's the big occasion? Did somebody die?” His grin turned into a grimace as Fundy pulled his arm a bit. “Fundy if I stand for another minute I’m either going to puke or faint please let me sit down.”

He tried to tug his body in the direction of the very appealing looking sofa but Fundy stopped him.

“I’m sorry but you’re gonna have to lay or sit on the floor.” he groaned before basically face planting to the floor beside the very attractive coach.

“Wanna tell me what's going on? Why I can’t balance, or why I feel like my muscles are trying to self combust, or why I can’t remember much, or at least why you guys are keeping things from me.” He mumbled into the floor, it was quiet but they could hear him. They tended to listen to when he used his natural voice instead of the purposefully high and silly voice he used all the time.

“Quakity, how do you want me to say this?” He lifted his head to glare at a fidgeting Fundy.

“Spit it out already, I’m about done being compliant while you so obviously know something I don't and it most likely has to do with me so I think I deserve to know.” He knew he was being mean and very very out of the ordinary but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, between his friends blatantly keeping secrets and his body currently in hell he didn’t know how he would anyway.

“Quakity, you remember when I was absent from school for a while?”

“No way.”

“And that was because I was basically growing ears and a tail?’

“No way.”

“Quakity you are a hybrid.”

He reached up and felt around his head searching for any proof that what Fundy told him was true.

“Not like that.” Fundy took his hand and put it on a warm feathery surface, a surface that could feel his soft touch. “You have wings, big bright beautiful yellow wings.”

Wings. That explains the weight on his back and how he cant balance and why his memory is fuzzy and basically every other question he had this morning.

“I’m kinda hungry, can we worry about this later.” Fundy visually relaxed and went to go get started on a late breakfast.

“We’re glad you’re okay.” Niki helped him to his feet so she could crush him in between her arms without hurting the new additions to his back.

“Me too I guess, I’m glad I didn’t die.” He chuckled and leaned into Niki's warm embrace.

“Well you sure seemed ready when we had to beg you to keep your eyes open.” Wilbur patted him on the shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

“What? Was I really that tired?” He laughed stepping back to get a hug from Eret as well.

“Not really, turns out when wings pop out your back you lose a lot of blood, which is apparently bad for you.” Eret ruffled his hair and let him lean on him, “At one point you asked if there was a party going on because we were all bustling around trying to keep you alive.” 

The others let out a half hearted chuckle.

“One hell of a party.” He grinned at Eret hiding the internal conflict going on inside him.

He didn’t want to be a hybrid. It seemed cool when Fundy let them touch his ears and stuff but now that he was in the same position all he wanted was to get back to normal.

Rude >:(

What the fuck?!?! Did you just project an emoticon into my head? Who are you?

Beetle :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHH finally got something written, I'm taking a nap now.
> 
> ~Quillz
> 
> Also I'm going to have so much fun writing Beetle.


	3. Furies throw hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIRD POG?

Eating a meal with his friends had never been this silent. After the commotion of figuring out how he would sit down with big ass wings they lapsed into awkward silence.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when something clattered to the ground, he looked up and Fundy was clutching his head.

“Fundy you good?” Wilbur set his hand on Fundys shoulder.

“Ace is freaking out again. Something about a beetle..?” Fundy let his head fall to the table with a thud.

Haha, get rekt dumb fox. >:)

What?

Dummie fox was being rude, so I showed him!

Loud obnoxious laughter echoed through his head and he flinched.

“Quakity?” Eret was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Ya?” He straightened up.

“You’ve been zoned out for awhile.”

“Sorry, pretty sure I'm going crazy.”

Eret opened his mouth but didn't get to speak before Fundy was pushing him to the side and Fundy was pulling him by his hair.

“If you don’t get your goddamn bird under control I will fucking murder you.” Fundy hissed at him.

He tried to pry his hands away from his hair, “What the fuck?!? You’re hurting me!”

Fundy poked him in the forehead harshly, “Stop harassing Ace you idiot.”

“Dude we can’t even hear your animal guide thing.” He tried again to release the grip on his dark locks.

“I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to the asshole in your head!”

He squealed when he was suddenly released. He rubbed his head tenderly, watching Wilbur pull Fundy away from him.

More laughter erupted in his head.

It was so easy to get him riled up, I’m dying.

He face palmed when he realized what was happening.“Oh my god I am so dumb.”

Stop bullying my friends douche!

Why?

“I think I also have a dumb animal guide. How can they even communicate???” Fundy finally got out of Wilburs hold.

“And hes a jerk with a dumb name!” 

Meanie Beetle is a fantastic name! :(

It's a noun?!?!?

Enby energy bitch

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thing he will miss is sitting on chairs and couches normally and sleeping on his back coming in close second. At first he had no idea how to position his wings and they ended up doing whatever they want or dragged on the ground painfully, but with the tips from his new bird friend Beetle, he got them to rest into positions that felt much more natural, which meant with them curled to his back as closely as possible he can sit on the edge of the couch with his friends. 

He felt silly for being so excited to sit on the couch, but Niki told him that he probably was jumping on anything that would bring back a sense of normality.

He and Fundy had gotten closer as well, bonding over the fact that they have voices in their heads and embarrassing instincts, like one day he woke up in a pile of blankets and pillows and he freaked out. Beetle got very mad when he tried to take it apart though. Turns out birds also nest and even better his is in Fundys guest room, which was much more of a problem before he invited him to live with them.

Fundy talked to him about nest building and they actually ended up combining theirs into one big one in the living room, it was ten times better. Fundy said that Ace had been nagging him to get a bigger one anyway, and Beetle had been begging him to bring someone into his.

He could confidently say he was okay with having big ass yellow wings laying in the nest by himself spread out and basking in the warmth and comfort. He had learned to not be embarrassed about the little trills and chirps he made sometimes, and Fundy always stood up for him. He felt a bit bad for making fun of him when he first told them about being a hybrid.

Of course the peace got boring after a while. So when Wilbur, Fundy and Eret asked him if they could fiddle with his wings under the disguise of saying his feathers were just really out of place he should have given it a second thought.

Preen?

“Sure man, but if I tell you to stop you gotta.” They all nodded in sync and pulled him to sit on the floor so they could all reach.

“Spread out your wings.” Eret guided his wing open.

Preen?!

He felt Wilbur's calloused finger run through the feathers on his right wing.

PREEN

He relaxed into their hold. He didn’t notice he was drowning there arguing out, he also didn't know that he was letting out the bird equivalent of a pur.

It felt like they were brushing out the tension in his soul, drawing Beetle to the front of his consciousness. 

He did notice when he was kicked out of the driver's seat and Beetle made it his.

Haha, finally I've been waiting for a chance!

Give me back my body!

It's mine now fucker.

“Yo, dudes its ya favourite ducker, get it? Cuz’ I’m a bird.” Beetle said, how he had the energy to talk while his friends were performing sone bird sedative voodoo shit to his wings he would probably guess had to do with the fact he was legit the embodiment of his bird instincts. 

“What?” The hands stilled and he would’ve let out a whine if he was in control of his vocal cords.

“Oh, It’s Beetle. While Quakity was being a puddle I took over! I knew he would be sensitive to his first preen.” Beetle grinned even though he knew that no one knew but him.

“Preen?” Eret asked, “Is that like when we pet Fundy?”

“Bingo, but it’s more of a flock thing, anyone could pet Fundy and he would instantly relax, not as much as when we do it but still.” 

Don’t embarrass me!

Whatcha gonna do? Insult me?

You little

“And a flock is like a pack?” Wilbur this time.

“Yep, but I am surprised Ace let me basically share his pack, I thought I would have to find different people to be my flock but I guess he decided instead of having a pack and flock fighting constantly he let me join in.” Beetle glazed at nest beside them, “Y’know when I told Quakity to bring someone into our nest I did not expect you guys to share one.”

“Huh, Ace really wants to fight you, why is that?” He could hear the headache in Fundys voice.

“Because he still doesn’t want to admit that he submitted to a bird. I had to convince him to let me take you guys as my flock.”

Fundy growled, “I am going to turn you into thanksgiving dinner.” 

“Hola Ace, I was wondering when you’d show up.” 

Dude if you hurt my body I swear to god!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I almost died from an allergic reaction and had a very bad episode with my mental health, thank you for the patience.
> 
> ~Quillz

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the first part of Blood loss, a Quakity centred short story. 
> 
> ~Quillz


End file.
